


Del tiempo

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Chelia no podía dejar de maravillarse ante las cosas que seguían igual, imperecederas al paso de los años; como los lazos.





	Del tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al idiota de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "wind" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Chelia/Wendy.
> 
> Extensión: 353 palabras.
> 
> Notas: El prompt las gritaba y no pude negarme. Corto porque si me extendía haría algo feo, al menos me estaban saliendo puras cosas feas, así que lo dejé ahí donde todavía era bonito; que de todos modos no es como que necesitara extenderlo si podía cortarlo ahí, duh. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Habían crecido. El tiempo había pasado, ya no eran las niñas de antaño. Sin embargo, Chelia no podía dejar de maravillarse ante las cosas que seguían igual, imperecederas al paso de los años; como los lazos. Su prima siempre decía que un lazo era fidedigno cuando sobrevivía a las ventiscas como si se tratase de un gran árbol, contemplando los años pasar en armonía. Que era entonces cuando uno sabía que se trataba de amor, fuerte y puro.

Si pensaba en ello, creía sentirlo. El vínculo que la unía a Wendy iba más allá del tiempo o las experiencias, era un sentimiento mutuo de afecto y aprecio que nada parecía capaz de romper, ni siquiera las guerras. La presencia de la otra, Chelia estaba segura, se había vuelto imprescindible. No podía imaginar cómo sería su vida de no conocer a Wendy, pero ciertamente no tendría los mismos colores y la misma intensidad. Gracias a ella podía sentir el poder del amor con tanto fervor, con tanta calidez. Sin ella no sería lo mismo. Era Wendy quien le despertaba ese sentimiento, más que cualquier otra persona.

Era eso, sumado al detalle de que ya no eran niñas, lo que las había llevado a ese punto. Chelia no sabía cómo explicarlo, todavía, pero no le importaba tanto entrelazando sus dedos con los de Wendy. Ese día el viento había amanecido agitado, estremeciendo las ramas de los árboles a su antojo. Pero el tronco seguía firme, inmune al clima. Chelia no estaba segura de si ellas eran realmente el poderoso árbol o, más bien, el vendaval que intentaba derrumbarlo. Pero creía verlas ahí, en ese paisaje que asimismo contemplaban, amparadas al interior de una modesta cafetería.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana, posando sus ojos sobre la chica que le acompañaba. Wendy también tenía su atención fija en el exterior, quizás buscando qué atrapaba tanto la atención de Chelia, pero volvió la mirada al sentirse observada. Se contemplaron un instante en absoluto silencio, entonces sonrieron. Sus dedos seguían entrelazados, quizás como prueba de todo lo que las unía, aquello que superaba incluso al tiempo.

El amor.


End file.
